


imperial mind

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Situational Humiliation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s not someone else who is creeping him out – it’s himself.





	imperial mind

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo.

It starts in rehearsal, when Nakamaru breezes through the dance moves with little to no effort. His body usually runs on autopilot when he’s really tired, but it’s just enough to get through the steps. And he’d gotten plenty of sleep last night.

It happens again in the showers, when Nakamaru drops the soap and Koki makes a crack about bending over. Normally he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable about it, especially around these guys, but a vision flashes before his eyes of someone fucking him right there against the wall in front of everyone and it’s strong enough to have him nearly drop it again.

To his horror, he’s also hard, but the others don’t seem to notice. They’ve long since stopped trying to sneak looks at his junk, probably because Nakamaru stopped being modest about it. He doesn’t have anything to be ashamed of, after all, even if it’s a little weird that a group of presumably straight guys would be so fixated on it. At least ones who aren’t perpetually twelve years old.

“Hey,” Taguchi catches up with him in the parking lot. “You want to hang out tonight?”

Nakamaru’s considering his schedule when hears himself reply, “Sure!”

Grinning, Taguchi pats Nakamaru on the shoulder, his hand lingering just a second too long. “See you later, then! I’ll come by around eight.”

Nakamaru blinks and the next thing he sees is himself on all fours in front of Taguchi, who’s grabbing his hips with both hands and pounding into him. He shakes his head and Taguchi’s smiling face returns, seemingly oblivious to Nakamaru’s inner turmoil as he finally pulls his hand back and turns to leave.

The place where he’d been touching Nakamaru practically burns. He can’t get to his car soon enough, rushing to lock all of his doors until he realizes that it’s not someone else who is creeping him out – it’s himself. Taking a deep breath, he wills his mind to focus on at least driving home, because the last thing they need is a driving scandal where he hits someone because he ‘blacked out’.

But the drive home is uneventful, though Nakamaru revisits those two visions by his own consent this time. He doesn’t understand why he’s suddenly fantasizing about having sex with his colleagues, or with a man at all. Last he checked, he liked women, though apparently he needs to check again.

He’s changed into more comfortable clothes and parked in front of the TV when eight o’clock rolls around. Hopefully Taguchi doesn’t want to go anywhere; it’s been a long day. He’d assumed that ‘hanging out’ meant ‘watching TV and drinking’, though with Taguchi anything is possible. Only his dumb puns are predictable, it seems.

Suddenly he feels a rush of heat and his body is moving on its own again, this time shoving his hand right into his pants and wrapping around his cock. It quickly hardens in his palm and Nakamaru has to bite his lip to keep from crying out; he doesn’t understand why this is happening, but it feels oddly good, like someone else is doing it.

Then there’s a knock at his door, and Nakamaru’s eyes widen. Taguchi. Taguchi who has a key to let himself in if Nakamaru doesn’t get up and answer. Panic fills him, so much that he almost finishes from the thought of Taguchi catching him like this, but whatever possesses his body stops abruptly just when Taguchi knocks again.

“Yuichi?” Taguchi calls through the door, sounding concerned. “Are you okay?

“Yeah,” he calls back, struggling to think of something incredibly not sexy to calm down before answering the door. His face will probably give him away, but hopefully he can just get away with saying he was working out or something. Taguchi’s fairly gullible when it comes to these things.

He opens the door and that’s as far as his own control lasts. It feels like someone else who yanks Taguchi inside and slams him up against the closed door, fist gripping the collar of his shirt. Nakamaru starts to apologize, but his words die in his throat and all he can do is give Taguchi helpless eyes and hope that he figures out something is very, very wrong.

“Yuichi,” Taguchi gasps, looking more surprised than scared. “I had no idea.”

Now Nakamaru’s confused, but the next second finds him crushing his mouth to Taguchi’s and his eyes widen at the realization that they’re actually _kissing_. Moreso that Taguchi’s actually kissing back, wrapping his arms around Nakamaru’s ribs and splaying his big hands on Nakamaru’s back, and Nakamaru’s unauthorized grip on his shirt loosens.

The possession – for lack of a better word – is gone, but Nakamaru’s still deeply involved in their kiss. It’s not so bad, kissing Taguchi. Apparently he can use his mouth for things other than running it.

“Hey,” he says, reluctantly pulling back now that he can speak for himself. “You should know there’s something weird going on. I didn’t mean to do any of that.”

“Huh?” Taguchi looks hurt, and Nakamaru feels like an asshole because clearly Taguchi meant it.

“I mean, not that I don’t want to,” Nakamaru rushes to backpedal, his brain berating him for every word. “I just feel like someone else is doing it, like I don’t have control over my own body.”

Taguchi grins brightly, all trace of hurt gone from his face. “Yuichi, you’re unexpectedly cute. I really didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

“No, you don’t understand –” Nakamaru starts, but then he’s prohibited from speaking again as he thrusts himself forward, smashing Taguchi against the door. His body is flush against Taguchi’s and his moan is real, his earlier erection returning full force at the first sign of friction.

“Fuck, Yucchi,” Taguchi gasps against his lips, and his voice is kind of hot like this. “You’re so hard. Did you accidentally take a Viagra or something?”

Nakamaru’s head shakes on his own, but his sobs are real. He’s frustrated that he has no control over himself yet his mind remains to bear witness to it, but most of all he’s disturbed at how much he enjoys it. Only his words and actions are being decided for him, not his thoughts or reactions.

“Okay, okay,” Taguchi whispers soothingly, and Nakamaru calms down until he feels Taguchi’s hands on his ass. “I’ll take care of you. Let’s just go somewhere more comfortable.”

His body turns and pulls Taguchi down the hall, his heart pounding in his chest. Is he actually going to live out those visions he saw earlier? He wonders if it was a premonition of some sort, though that doesn’t explain this sporadic possession that seems to be focused on having sex with Taguchi. Nakamaru is the one to throw Taguchi down on his bed, though not by his own means, and he’s devastated to find himself rutting against Taguchi’s crotch like a dog.

“Yucchi,” Taguchi says again, and Nakamaru can feel him harden beneath him. “What do you want? Tell me what I can do to make it better.”

Nakamaru expects his voice to speak for him again, but nothing. Whatever this force is that has taken him over is sadistic enough to make him ask for it himself. The visions reappear in front of his mind, vivid and strong enough to elicit a physical reaction in him, a throbbing need deep inside that only one thing could satisfy.

“Fuck me,” he says in a small voice, entirely on his own, and the wave of shame has him burying his face into Taguchi’s shirt. “Please, Junno.”

“Gladly,” Taguchi replies, and Nakamaru finds himself on his hands and knees in his own bed. He feels more than hears Taguchi groan behind him, those big hands wrapping around his waist to unfasten his pants, and Nakamaru doesn’t remember ever being this anxious for someone to touch him. “Relax, Yucchi.”

Nakamaru doesn’t know where Taguchi got lube and doesn’t want to find out, just glad for its existence as one of Taguchi’s fingers swirls inside him before his pants are even to his knees. It feels better than he’d thought it would, his body pushing back against the intimate touch that grows stronger as Taguchi inserts another finger and pistons them both in and out. They graze against something inside him and he cries out, all real, his body feeling like it’s on fire as Taguchi leans down to press his mouth to the back of Nakamaru’s neck.

It’s not until Taguchi’s three fingers deep that it occurs to Nakamaru that he hasn’t been possessed since admitting he wanted Taguchi inside him. It was easier to accept when it was someone – some _thing_ – else controlling him, but now that it’s all him he’s even more embarrassed, because now he wants it just as much.

“Junno,” he whispers, and Taguchi leans down to graze his ear with his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for doing this.”

Taguchi chuckles, a deep sound that goes straight to Nakamaru’s neglected cock, and all at once Taguchi’s touch leaves him. He feels so cold and open and ashamed, at least until he hears the familiar sound of a condom wrapper and his anticipation returns. His back arches like a cat when he feels the blunt head of Taguchi’s cock breaching his stretched hole, and Nakamaru takes a deep breath as he tries to relax enough to take him in.

“Yucchi,” Taguchi moans into Nakamaru’s spine, dragging his lips all the way up as he presses in further, bringing Nakamaru’s shirt with him to pull over his head. “You feel so good.”

“Move,” is all Nakamaru can say, pressing his face into his forearms as he pushes back in desperation. No amount of visions could have prepared him for this feeling of _need_ , especially now that Taguchi is hard inside him and draped over his back, one hand on his hip and the other heading between his legs.

Taguchi’s fingers wrap around his cock and tug, not fast enough to get him off but enough to make him moan, loudly, his voice reverberating between his own ears. He hears Taguchi’s grunts from behind him as he finally starts to move, slowly pulling back before pushing in, and Nakamaru feels that urge all over again.

Then Taguchi speeds up and hits that spot inside him, sending Nakamaru’s body jolting from the stimulation. Taguchi tries to hold him still but his writhing is too strong, made worse by the harder thrusts Taguchi has to give to push through his tightening muscles. It’s all so intense that it feels like he’s out of control again, though this time he knows it’s because of his arousal taking over.

“Junno,” he gasps out, and Taguchi leans down closer, kissing the back of Nakamaru’s neck and surrounding areas. His hand speeds up on Nakamaru’s cock and Nakamaru tenses, the pressure accumulating in his groin, and he doesn’t have a chance to call out a warning before he’s coming. His entire body shudders beneath Taguchi as he spills over those big fingers, the consistent strumming of his prostate taking him even higher.

“Fuck, Yucchi,” Taguchi says again, and his voice is laced with gasps as he increases his speed and scrapes his teeth along Nakamaru’s shoulder blade. “I’m almost there.”

Nakamaru bounces with each thrust, the last of his energy spent keeping his head up as Taguchi lets out a long, drawn-out moan and falls still. They both crash to the bed and Nakamaru makes a face at the wet spot against his chest until Taguchi rolls them over.

“Seriously, what’s gotten into you?” Taguchi asks, then snorts. “Besides me, that is.”

Rolling his eyes, Nakamaru settles into Taguchi’s embrace because it feels nice. He’s exhausted in every possible way and doesn’t even have the strength to try and explain what has happened to him, just shrugging in response. “It was a whim,” is all he says, still breathless.

Suddenly a scene flashes before his eyes, one involving tight ropes and a shiny knife in a dark forest, and then Taguchi’s chuckling in his ear again.

“Can’t wait for the next one.”


End file.
